Naruto: Lost and Found
by Ookami88
Summary: After the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto is stolen from his crib to be made into a weapon for Konoha. However apparance of an unknown monk changes everything drastically. A new destiny awaits for Naruto. A/N - NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXX

Chapter 1

The council room in the Hokage's Tower in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, was in great turmoil. A large number of individual voices together created an unrecognizable mass of noise that no one could stand hearing for a long period of time. The council consisted of the Civilian Side, people who were chosen by simple citizens living in the village to voice their rights in important matters of their home, and the Clan Heads, leaders of the influential ninja families that lived in the village. Then last was the Hokage, who was the most powerful ninja in the village, as well as its leader.

This shouting match was over a blond haired baby boy, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek, who, despite all the noise around, slept blissfully in a cradle in the middle of the room. On his stomach, everyone could see a spiral pattern and sutra letters, evidence of a powerful seal.

Just hours ago, Konoha was hit by a great tragedy. In the middle of the night, the most powerful demon in existence, Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked them and wreaked havoc upon their ninja forces. Many homes were either destroyed or burned, some still on fire. The count of killed, injured or missing people was incomplete. Even now the remaining shinobi were trying to calm the masses of panicking civilians.

On top of that, Konoha lost their Yondaime Hokage, who died after defeating the Kyuubi. Sarutobi Hiruzen, despite his old age and retirement, was reinstated as the Hokage due to the death of his successor. Along with his two advisors, who were also his old teammates, Hiruzen listened to the arguments of both sides of the council, but it seemed that the most vocal were civilians.

"The demon must die!" A rich merchant shouted his opinion. "It's only matter of time before this monster finds a way to destroy us all!"

"How dare you belittle Yondaime-sama's skills in the sealing arts! There hasn't been a man or woman more gifted in Fuinjutsu since the fall of Uzushio!" Yamanaka Inoichi was literally seeing red after hearing some of the civilians' arguments. "Are you all so blind? It's not a demon we're talking about, but the life of an innocent child that's not even a day old!"

"Innocent child? It's a demon! No child could have whiskers like that!" Another councilman shouted. "The mere fact that the Kyuubi resides inside him should be more than enough reason to kill it!"

"You are mad, Yazuki!" A feral-looking woman growled. Inuzuka Tsume hated those pompous pricks. How could they demand execution on a newborn? She herself was a mother of two, her son older only by two months than the blond one in this room.

"Silence!" Sandaime Hokage had enough of this petty quarrel. There were more important things to do at the moment than deal with inner conflicts and struggles of power. "We were hit by a great tragedy today. Our village is still in turmoil. Our forces are scattered and unorganized. Not only that, but there aren't many of our ninja remaining. The other great villages could use this opportunity to strike us while we're weakened!"

"That's right." Utatane Koharu, one of Sarutobi's former teammates, voiced her opinion. "If the other great villages hear about our current state, and let's not deceive ourselves, they will know for sure, they may even join forces to completely wipe Konoha out. Our priority should be to stabilize the village enough to not provoke an invasion that could destroy us."

"Not to mention that destroying our only Jinchuuriki would be suicidal." Mitokado Homura, second advisor and also a former teammate of Hiruzen's old team, wanted to get the point across. "Don't forget that other great villages have their own Jinchuuriki, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo each have two even. Also, there is the fact that you can't kill a Bijuu. Even if the host dies before releasing their beast, it's only a matter of years before the demon reappears again, not bound with any seals. Killing this child now will only bring Kyuubi's wrath upon us on a later date, and we don't have a seal master at the Yondaime's level, and probably never will again."

"Then what should we do?" One of the more rational member of the civilian council asked, concerned about what he heard in this meeting. "I believe that Yondaime-sama's seal is powerful, but we're talking about Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Bijuu! I may not be a ninja, but even a civilian like me has heard of how powerful those beasts are. We all witnessed an example of their power today! I'm just concerned about my family's safety. What could we do to ensure that today's events won't occur in the future?" This question silenced the room. No one from the Clan Heads doubted in their deceased Hokage's skills in sealing arts, the mere fact that he sacrificed his very life to ensure the village's safety was a statement itself, but what if it won't be enough to ensure the host's stability?

"I may have a solution." Everyone turned to the person who spoke. Shimura Danzo, a fierce rival of the Sandaime, looked around the gathered ninja and civilians with his good eye, measuring his chances in convincing them to accept his concept. "Like most of you know, I trained some of the most efficient shinobi in our village. I myself, despite my current state and age, am able to hold my own when the situation demands it. Therefore, I propose that the child be given to me, and I'll train it to the best of my ability to be the greatest asset for Konoha!" Hearing murmurs of approval made Danzo smirk. While most of what he said was true, the old war hawk left out the fact that the Jinchuuriki would be loyal only to him, and not directly to the village. If only he could get it through a certain someone...

"No!" Sarutobi rose from his place. "I know your methods Danzo! Those 'efficient shinobi', as you call them, were emotionless drones that cared nothing about the others, there was only the mission for them! The mere fact that you referred to this boy as 'it', is another reason to not give him to you! Naruto is not going to be another of your little ROOT soldiers!" There was no way that Hiruzen would condemn a child to such a fate. However he had to appease the council for now. "My former student Jiraiya, who was also mentor to my late successor, as well as the only high level seal master in Konoha right now, checked the seal himself earlier, and reported that there are no anomalies. The only thing he detected was that the demon's chakra is slowly being purified by the seal and fused with Naruto's own chakra. As he grows older, his chakra capacity will most likely be greater than those of his peers and even older shinobi. Don't worry, it is quite normal for a Jinchuuriki to have so much chakra."

"What do you propose then, Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the noble Hyuuga clan, asked stoically. "Will you grant any family the permission of adopting the boy?"

"None of the major clans are allowed to adopt him." Hiruzen stated. "This would only create more troubles with the balance of power within the village. We'll put Naruto-kun into the orphanage, like all other orphans. If someone wants to adopt him, they will have to first be checked by my office. When the boy reaches the required age he'll be enrolled into the Academy." Everyone nodded at the notion, though Danzo was very reluctant to do so. "Now, let's move onto another matter..."

XXX

Only a week has passed from the tragic day, and very slowly the life in the village was going back on its normal course, along with all the repairs of destroyed buildings. That night, three figures enveloped in the shadows broke into the room in the Hokage Tower where the baby blond boy was sleeping peacefully in his crib. One of the masked intruders took the baby and placed a pacifying seal on the child's forehead to keep it quiet. His two partners were checking the corridors and cleared their way out of the tower.

Their mission was simple: take the Jinchuuriki to a secured location outside of the village, then apply mind suppressing seals and a servitude seal over the main seal. Once done with the above tasks, deliver the Jinchuuriki to the appointed training facility.

The three ninja accepted the mission. They could not fail their master, even if they'd have to sacrifice their lives to succeed the assignment.

They were ROOT.

Only the mission mattered.

XXX

Deep in the mountains a lone hermit lived, an old man wearing monk-like robes, his long grey hair tied into a single ponytail, and his face wrinkled from the years he lived through. His home was very humble and not too big, just enough to house maybe one more inhabitant. The closest village was about three to four miles away, and despite his advanced age, Kurotori Hayato, years ago known as the Butcher of Sea Country, was in great condition, both physically and mentally. The constant training and healthy food that he grew himself in a small garden was enough to keep the aging hermit in shape. Sometimes, the older man went to the village to buy some necessities with the money he had 'confiscated' from the local bandits that had the bright idea to make their camps on his mountain. It was always good to have a nice workout every now and then, not to mention that the bounties helped his small budget.

The Butcher of the Sea Country... how Hayato hated that title. In his past life as a mercenary, he dealt with many types of people. He was young, only reaching his mid-twenties, and already there were many bounties on his head. The dark underworld of crime was his home. Thankfully, he was talented enough to develop some unique skills with a naginata and some stolen ninjutsu to survive that kind of life. During that time, morals had very little worth, and Hayato had none at the time. When someone pays you some good money, then you tend to not question their motives, just get the job done and take your pay, that's what the deal was about. It went on like that for several more years before Kurotori took his last job from a very powerful and wealthy man, the boss of some syndicate.

It was a simple assignment: find this one man in the Sea Country's village and collect the debt he owned. If said man doesn't have the money then punish him accordingly and take anything valuable from the house, possibly any women that could be living with him.

A very simple job, or so Hayato thought.

The whole thing was a set up. Apparently, someone knew about Hayato's bounties and informed the boss, who in turn decided to make some quick money by killing him. There were dozens of goons, ready to tear the wanted mercenary apart. The worst part was that the whole thing took place in the middle of the village, and despite the danger, it brought the attention of the villagers, who came closer to see what the commotion was.

It was a slaughter. No one could come close enough to even scratch Hayato. The long blade of his weapon cut through the forces of thugs like a hot knife through butter. He was sure to get out of this place alive, and maybe even with a few bounties for some of those bandits.

Then everything fell to hell. A few of those lowlifes took young children from the crowd around them as hostages...but it was too late for Hayato to stop his blade...

Three girls and one boy, no older than twelve, were killed by the mercenary. Never before had he killed any child. While ruthless in fights and never picky with jobs, there were three things that Hayato never did: raping women, stealing from temples, and hurting children.

Shocked by this he never saw the spear that pierced his shoulder. There was a flash, and the next thing he knew, the whole place was covered in blood of both bandits and villagers that didn't escape in time. Overwhelmed by this, Hayato did the first thing that came to his mind; he escaped.

That was when he got his hateful nickname: Butcher of the Sea Country.

After this tragedy, he didn't take any mercenary job for over two years. He also couldn't stay in a town or village for longer than a day in fear of being recognized. Other than that, Hayato wandered the whole continent, trying to find a way to repent for his sinful life. It took him five more years before he found someone that could help him. There was an old monk who lived alone in a small cottage on a high mountain. Hayato begged the man to take him as an apprentice, however he was rejected at the beginning. Stubborn as he was, the former mercenary just sat on the ground before the cottage and refused to move. Admiring his determination the old monk finally agreed after two full weeks had passed. The training and discipline were murderous, but Hayato never complained, because in this hellish work he was able to find peace with his conscience.

The monk died ten years later, and his student took it upon himself to live alone in the small cottage for the rest of his life. That was thirty years ago.

Kurotori Hayato was currently meditating under a large waterfall, muttering chants and other prayers to deepen the trance, like he did hundreds of times before. Today, however, was different from the other times. During his deep concentration he felt something tug his mind in a certain direction, more accurately to Fire Country, whose border was quite close to the simple cottage. Something was going to happen there soon and, some kind of a greater force or being wanted him to be a part of those events.

Not waiting any longer, the monk got dressed, took his staff, and took off into the direction his will was being guided to.

XXX

The three ROOT agents were quickly gaining distance from Konoha. After several hours of non-stop travel they finally reached their destination where the ritual of sealing the Jinchuuriki was to take place. It was a large clearing with a forest surrounding it, and a flat stone in the middle. Immediately, the one holding the baby set him onto the stone, taking the boy's blankets and small clothes off him, while his teammates were preparing special inks and parchments needed for the ritual. There was also a scroll with details telling how to make the seal.

"Is everything ready?" The leader of the group asked.

"Yes. Everything is prepared for the ritual, taicho (captain)." One of the masked ninja answered.

"Good. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go to the base where Danzo-sama is awaiting our return with the new weapon." While the preparation went without any problems, the leader of the squad suddenly sensed a presence closing on them. "Who's there? In the name of Konoha, show yourself!" The other two ninja also tensed, ready to fight and overcome any obstacles that could endanger their mission's success.

"I don't suppose you are here for a family gathering, gentlemen." An old monk came out of the woods. The agents looked over the newcomer; the man looked advanced in his age. He had long white hair trimmed in a long ponytail that reached the middle of his shoulders and a long beard. He wore a loose set of orange, yellow, and red robes in a fashion that revealed his right shoulder, black pants similar to the ones used by ninja, and standard sandals that you could find anywhere, though the pair that this stranger wore was very worn out. In the right hand the three ROOT ninja could clearly see a long staff, with steel blades on both ends; it looked like a formidable weapon if the man before them could use it properly. With a soft smile the monk spoke again. "My name is Kurotori Hayato, and I'm just a simple monk traveling through these lands seeking enlightenment, and teaching those who I meet on my way, if they are willing to learn, about the beautiful values of life."

"This is a matter of Konoha. We insist you go on your way if you don't want trouble." The leader's words were leaking with a hidden threat. Any obstacles on a mission will be eliminated.

"The Hidden Leaf Village...Yes, I heard about it, and the tragedy that occurred not too long ago...a terrible event..." Hayato bowed his head and recited a short prayer for those who had fallen that night. He looked up after finishing. "However I must ask, what are three masked ninja doing in the middle of such wilderness with a child, not even a day old? What about those supplies, or the fact that I heard something about a 'ritual' and 'sealing'. I feel inclined to ask this: what are your plans for this child?" Hayato's voice leaked a dangerous tone. If there was something that angered him more than anything, it was endangering lives of children.

"Kill him. We can't leave any witnesses. I'll start the ritual." The captain's orders were immediately put into the motion by the other two agents. They charged at the monk, their short tantos drawn and ready to kill.

Hayato, despite his age, reacted very quickly. He intercepted the first ninja with his staff, knocking the other's weapon out of his hand, all the while watching out for his second opponent. Not stopping his circular movement, the other agent was hit in the chest very hard. Hayato could tell that he broke at least three of the ninja's ribs. Without dwelling on this, the old monk rushed towards the leader, who was painting something on a small tag of paper, while standing above the harmless baby.

"Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)!" The soil beneath Hayato's feet suddenly shot upwards and blocked him from his target. Looking in the direction that the wall came from, he saw one of the previously fallen ANBU crouching down with his hands forming a seal. It was obvious who cast the jutsu. He searched for the other ninja and after a few seconds he heard a voice above his head.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!" A large stream of red hot fire was quickly descending on the monk. This, however, didn't distress Hayato in the least. He pointed his staff in the direction of the approaching attack and focused his inner energy.

"Bojutsu Ryu: Tenran (Staff Technique: Swelling Storm!)" Hayato let go of his weapon, which somehow levitated in the air before him, and lightly hit one end causing it to spin like a fan. The swirling movement invoked a widening tornado-like blast which shot forward from him. Violent winds extinguished the flames and caught the ninja in the current, completely immobilizing the enemy. Hayato then quickly grabbed his staff, stopping it from moving, and manipulating the still blowing tornado, he threw the agent to his partner, capturing them both. Next he smashed them into the earlier created wall, breaking it from both the impact of two bodies hitting the surface, and the strength of the abnormal wind. The two ROOT ninja were dead the moment they hit the wall.

Seeing that the obstacles were out of his way, Hayato turned towards their leader, who managed to finish writing the seal on the tag, which was now on the baby's body, and was going through many hand signs.

"Stop immediately!" Unfortunately, Hayato's plea fell on deaf ears as the ROOT agent finished the last set of seals.

"Fuuinjutsu: Shinyaku Fuuin (Sealing Technique: Will Binding Seal)!" Without any delay the leader and last living member of his squad slammed his now glowing hand into the baby's stomach. Naruto was awake during the whole ordeal and now was crying loudly from pain, fear, and being woken up in such awful manner.

Before either of two men could react in any way, something very unexpected happened. The Yondaime's seal appeared and shined with a strong, red light, before a powerful gust of wind knocked the surviving ANBU away from the little blond. A malicious intent hit both him and the monk with an unbelievable force, as a crimson energy erupted from the small body and swirled around him, until it took a shape of a giant fox's head. It roared deafeningly, creating an even stronger gust.

"Kyuu...bi no...Yo...ko..." When he fell down, the ROOT agent hit the ground very hard and got pinned on a sharp piece of the wall that his teammates created earlier. No more words could come out of the ninja's mouth, as the ethereal head lunged at him and burned him horribly upon contact. He was dead after a few seconds, suffering immensely in his last moments.

Before Hayato could react, the fox's head turned at him, snarling and growling threateningly, before lunging at him with another roar.

"I don't wish to harm you or your vessel! I want to help you! I want help you!" Hayato tried to reason the sealed beast but the only answers he got were more vicious snarls. "You leave me no choice! Seipo: Hachiten no Kekkai (Holy Style: Eight Heavens Barrier)!"

Immediately after those words left Hayato's mouth, eight octagonal poles fell from the sky and buried into the ground. All were covered in sutra letters, and together they created a big octagon around the monk, the still crying baby and the raging chakra beast. When the last pole secured itself an emerald green barrier erected from them, surrounding all occupants of the clearing.

"Now the next part! Tenchosura (Heavenly Void Net)!" From the top of each pole golden chains shot towards the beast, binding its energy and making it cower back to its host. The chains together created a tight net that prevented the vile chakra from escaping. The old monk saw that he managed to keep the Kyuubi from completely escaping, but now came the hardest part.

"You left me no choice, Kyuubi no Yoko. Know that I'll take care of your young host until he's able to defend himself. You have my word." Hayato closed his eyes as he prepared another of his techniques. His hands changed into signs different than a ninja's in a quick fashion, synchronized with his chant. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" After the last sign, Hayato joined his palms together with only his pointing fingers out and pointed it at the still bound demon. "Akuryo Taisan (Evil Spirit, Begone)!"

The beast let out a long, pained howl, then it stopped. There was a blinding flash as the whole place was flooded with a bright light. It lasted only a few seconds, and when Hayato opened his eyes, the barrier was gone, along with the raging Kyuubi. Only the remains of the stone wall and three bodies, along with the crying baby boy, evidenced the dramatic battle.

The old monk came to where the ninja set the baby for their ritual. What he saw shocked him to the core. He took the bundle into his arms, trying to calm the little child down.

"Poor boy. Your entire life changed dramatically, and I shamefully had a hand in it." When Hayato shifted his hold to make it more comfortable for both of him and the baby boy, he saw letters in kanji. "I don't know if your parents are still alive somewhere in this world, or if you have anyone to take care of you, but until they find you, then I'll take care of you, like I promised." The older man smiled gently when the small blond tried to grab his finger, giggling happily. "If Karma allows, then you'll find your true home. Until then we are together...Uzumaki Naruto."

Bright blue eyes with slitted pupils shined while looking at the monk, the triangular ears on the top of his head twitched every so often, and soft a fox tail wagged inside the blankets.

"Who would have thought that a holy monk would adopt a Kitsune Hanyou." Hayato chuckled to himself.

The next few years would prove to be entertaining.

XXX

**Another challenge and another story. This time it's for my dear friend Chewie Cookies' Feral Naruto Challenge.**

**Some of you may find several parts or techniques being from other anime series. I don't deny it, but I'll try to change them in the way that it won't make this story a cross, but sometimes I may not be able to. Please bear with me.**

**For Hayato's cloths, just imagine Shaolin monks or Wind Benders from "Avatar: Legend of Aang". I took it from both and mixed with some ninja cloths.**

**I enjoy your constructive critiques, so Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me some time, but I finally got this chapter finished. Enjoy!**

XXX

Chapter 2

The day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for such a joyous celebration. Villagers all around Konoha were shouting and cheering in honor of the peace delegation from Kumogakure. Whole streets were decorated in garlands, people threw flowers before the marching shinobi, who in return smiled and waved to the crowds, thankful for being guests in the village. Or so they appeared to be.

While this was happening in the middle of the main street, at the main gate of Konoha another event took place. The three Chuunin that were stationed in the booth beside the humongous entrance noticed a pair of travelers coming towards them; an old man dressed like a monk, and a small blond boy, no older than six, maybe seven. A grandson, maybe?

"Hello, Shinobi-san," the old man said, bowing and smiling at the gatekeepers. "You seem to have quite a celebration today. A festival of some sorts?"

One of the Chuunin, with a scar across his nose also smiled. "Yes, this a joyous day. I don't know the details, but I heard that the current Raikage of Kumogakure sent a message to our Sandaime Hokage, proposing a truce. Our villages have had tense relations for years, ever since the last Great War. Hokage-sama took this chance and agreed for the Kumo's delegation to come here and discuss the treaty."

"It's very noble that both leaders seek peace. One can say that the lands of this world have seen too much bloodshed and death." There was something ominous in the man's words, something that none of the three ninja could put a finger on. "I'd like to speak with your Hokage. There are some things that may require his attention." A loud grumbling sound was heard, which caused several reactions: it brought the attention to the child that until now was silent, made a slight blush appear on his whiskered cheeks, and caused the adults to chuckle. "And if you could point me to some place where me and my grandson can eat, I'll be truly grateful."

"Well, I don't know if Hokage-sama will be available with the whole Kumo business going on, but if you first sign yourself and this boy into this book, then you may heed down that street." The scarred Chuunin pointed the path going south from them. "There is a small ramen stall, where you can buy some cheap but very good ramen. It's called Ichiraku, a man named Teuchi runs it with the help of his daughter."

After taking care of the administrative work, the old monk looked at the boy beside him, who was grinning wildly ever since he heard the word 'ramen'. He chuckled a little when the six year old started to impatiently pull at the sleeve of his lose robes.

"Alright Naruto, first we'll go eat some ramen."

XXX

Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't have an easy day. The delegation from Kumo brought in the demands of their Raikage for this truce. Some were ridiculous, some quite reasonable, and others could be negotiated. The amount of paperwork involved with such an event seemed endless. It didn't help that the delegate shinobi had to be granted political immunity at the demand of their leader, and had refused to enter the village until after this was done.

Even though Hiruzen wholeheartedly agreed with the idea of lasting peace between two of the Great Hidden Villages, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The first hint was that this was the second time that the Raikage wanted to talk about a truce. The first proposition appeared just three years after the Kyuubi attack, however Kumo withdrew it before any true preparations could be made, with the excuse of not being ready for such talks at the moment. Why did they send it in the first place? Of course, A was known for his stubbornness and being a hot-head, so it's not surprising there wasn't any letter with explanation.

There was also an issue of the still missing, presumed dead, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. For the first five years Sarutobi sent his best ANBU and tracking teams to search for the boy, however as the years went by, the quest had to be halted. The main reason was Konoha's very low man-power, and another was that after those years the boy was most likely dead, either from starvation or eaten by wild animals. Only a miracle could help him, and the Sandaime prayed each night that the son of his successor was safe and happy somewhere in this vast world.

Sighing deeply, the old Hokage worked on another paper, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama? There is a man with a small boy who'd like to speak with you. He says that it's important," a Tokubetsu Jounin announced.

Sarutobi mused for a minute, seeing this as a reason to take a break from the accursed paperwork. After tidying his desk a little, he nodded to the man.

"Let them in," Hiruzen said to the Tokubetsu Jounin. 'Anything to take my mind off these accursed papers!' he added in his mind.

"Hai," The man went to collect the guests.

Into the office came a quite tall and elderly man, dressed like a monk or hermit in loose robes, similar to those that the Hokage saw the monks of the Fire Temple wearing. His face was covered in wrinkles, and looked like someone who saw many conflicts, but the sure step and aura of vitality and inner strength told the Professor that there was something more to this person than what appeared at first glance.

Then Hiruzen looked at the boy. He was six, maybe seven years old, with a body a little smaller than those of his peers but not underdeveloped, just a late bloomer, blond spiky hair, clear blue eyes, and three whisk-

The realization hit the God of Shinobi like a ton of bricks.

"Na-Naruto...?"

"As I predicted, you recognize my grandson, Hokage-dono," the monk said in a serious voice. Before Sarutobi could utter a single word, the hermit stopped him. "I'll explain everything that happened and what I know, but it must stay between just the three of us. If you could please relieve your bodyguards that are hidden in the room, I'd appreciate it."

"Why should I listen?" Hiruzen asked carefully. "For all I know, you may be the one that took Naruto from the village, and might try to assassinate me under the pretext of peaceful talking."

"Oi, Jiji! My Jii-chan isn't some criminal-ttebayo!" A loud proclamation from Naruto brought the attention of two men, one disapproving and one nostalgic.

'Dear Kami, he's just like Kushina when she was a child. He even talks in a similar fashion,' the Sandaime thought, remembering a redhead girl with a short temper, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I'm deeply sorry, Hokage-dono, but this boy tends to open his mouth without thinking about what he's going to say, or to whom." Casting a disapproving glance at his grandson, who muttered a quiet 'Sorry', the old monk sighed. "I'd like to make this a rather quick conversation, but I must insist on privacy."

Hearing the seriousness in the voice of his guest, the Sandaime gave a signal for his ANBU bodyguards to leave the room, which they did immediately. Just to be sure that no one will eavesdrop on them, Sarutobi activated a few privacy seals, creations of the late Yondaime and his wife, when the pair wanted some time alone in the office. Taking care of the safety measures, Hiruzen turned his full attention to the man and boy before him.

"I'm listening."

"Thank you for your trust, Hokage-dono. First, I think that I should introduce myself. I'm Kurotori Hayato. And this boy here, as you already know, is Naruto, my adopted grandson." The mentioned boy grinned and waved to the old Hokage. "Now there's something I have to show you, Hokage-dono. Naruto, take it off," Hayato said to his grandson kindly.

Sarutobi wanted to ask his guest what he meant by that, but the answer came when the blond boy was suddenly enveloped in a white smoke. When the smoke cleared, the elderly ninja couldn't help but stare at how Naruto looked now; the main change were three blond-colored fox tails, which were moving around lazily, then the Hokage saw that the boy's hair was even more messy, and from the top of his head stood two triangular-shaped animal ears.

"How does a child his age know the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)? Why did he choose this form?" the Sandaime asked, shocked at what he saw before him.

"What do you mean, old man?" Naruto looked at the Hokage innocently, confused. "It's my true form-ttebayo."

"Wha-What?!"

"I am very sorry to stall again, Hokage-dono, but can you please call someone who could look after Naruto while we discuss things? He gets bored very easily, which often causes him to engage activities that get him in a lot of trouble." The blond fox boy pouted at the comment, but the slight blush on his whiskered cheeks only confirmed the claim. "Also, there are things that children don't need to hear in conversations between adults." Hayato's request wasn't unreasonable, so Sarutobi didn't have any problem granting it.

After deactivating the seals and getting Naruto to hide his fox features, the Hokage called his assistant to find someone for the task. Not even a five minutes later, Umino Iruka came in.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Iruka-kun! The perfect man for the job!" Hiruzen smiled at the young Chuunin. "I have a little mission for you. Hayato-san here and I have to discuss some very important topics, however we can't do it with Naruto-kun in the room. Would you be so kind as to take this boy to the village's park? I think it's a better solution than letting him fall asleep from boredom while waiting for two old men to finish talking, don't you think?"

"Not to mention that someone must keep an eye him. This boy can find trouble faster than he consumes his ramen," Hayato added, much to the embarrassment of his grandson.

"Jii-chan!"

"I'll send someone for you after we finish here," Sarutobi assured his subordinate.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Iruka said and walked up to the boy, who looked warily at him. Sensing mistrust, the young man knelt to Naruto's eye level and extended his hand. "I'm Umino Iruka. What's your name?"

"N-Naruto..." the blond mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. If you want, you can call me by my first name, or you can call me Iruka-sensei," the scarred shinobi said with a bright smile.

"Why?" Naruto looked a little confused.

"I'm a teacher at the Academy, and all my students call me that. What do you say we go to the park so you can play with some other kids? And since I hear you like ramen, maybe afterwards we can stop at Ichiraku for a quick snack! They are the best in the village."

Right after he said those words, Iruka found himself being dragged by an overexcited six year old, much to the amusement of the two old men. When both chuunin and his young charge disappeared, the atmosphere inside the office became very thick with tension. Neither the village leader nor the wandering monk removed their gazes from one another, seeking any answers or weaknesses in the person before them. It was Sarutobi who first broke the silence.

"I advise you, Hayato-san, to be truthful with me for the next few questions I have." The Sandaime Hokage's voice was hard as steel. "Otherwise I may be forced to let my interrogators ask you them, but in a less 'pleasant' way."

"There is much to discuss, Hokage-sama." Hayato didn't let the threat scare him. He was calm despite the dangerous aura that was currently emanating from Sarutobi. "I ask you to let me explain why I came to your village together with my grandson, and then I'll answer any questions you may have."

Taking the proposition into consideration, Hiruzen thought that it would be for the best if he let his guest explain himself first. And if there was any lack of sincerity in Hayato's answers, then there was always the Interrogation Squad and a few Yamanaka with their mind-reading techniques. To ensure that their conversation is fully private, he activated the seals that prevented anyone from hearing or even entering the room. With this done, Sarutobi looked into Hayato's eyes.

"You have my undivided attention."

XXX

Naruto was having time of his young life. Never before had he been able to play with other children, because his grandfather never stayed in the same place for long. This time, however, the young hanyou could act like a normal kid his age should, meaning he was running around the playground with several other children, while the nice chuunin, Iruka, watched him from where the other parents were supervising their kids. Several of the parents were obviously shinobi.

Currently, Naruto was trying to swing higher and higher on one of the swings, when something caught his sensitive ears. Despite looking like a normal human right now, his fox-like senses were still as keen as ever. What the small blond heard was the boisterous laugher of several boys, three as far as he could tell but wasn't too sure, as well as a softer voice muffled by...sobbing?

Quickly jumping down from the swing with agility greater than that of a normal six year old, Naruto rushed towards the source of the voices. Going through some thick bushes, he finally found out what all this noise was about. Three boys, bigger and probably older by two or three years at least, were standing over a much smaller girl, who was on her hands and knees with her head dropped, while her small shoulders shuddered and fresh tears dropped on the green grass. What Naruto found a little weird were her clothes, a pink kimono, tied with dark blue obi, all of which was more than a little stained from grass and dirt.

Not revealing himself yet, Naruto slowly and sneakily went closer to the group. Finally, he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Oi! You still didn't say how sorry you were for running into us!" one of the boys, probably the leader of the group, said to the kneeling girl.

"She's just another stuck up Hyuuga, like that prick Neji!" another commented.

"No way, look at her! What's the matter, crybaby? Wittle Hyuuga pwincess wants us to stahp?" the final one mocked her, only making the girl's sobs get louder, even if only a little.

"Say you're sorry like you mean it!" The leader commanded with a little edge in his voice. It was clear that he wouldn't restrain himself if he wanted to hit the girl.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Each apology was interrupted with a loud sob, the girl's normally soft voice now hoarse from crying and repeating her apologies over and over again to the three unsatisfied bullies.

Naruto had enough of this.

"Leave her alone, jerks."

The three boys turned from their victim, only to see a small blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, trying to be tough. The little girl also looked up, relieved that her torment was interrupted, but now fearful that her oppressors would turn on the new boy and hurt him. It didn't surprise anyone there when the bullies started laughing loudly.

"And what are you going to do, squirt?" the leader asked, his tone mocking. "You'd be better off if you just turn around and go before we beat you up!"

"Yeah! Scram loser!" the second and third bully added, but Naruto only grinned at them.

"Get lost you outsider!"

"You are the ones that will be running away!" Naruto shouted, then used a little of his natural Kitsune Magic to make the three boys think they saw a terrifying monster. Though only six, the young blond had enough control over this particular trick to keep the girl from seeing the same as her oppressors. Not so surprising, the leader and his two lackeys ran away from the pair of kids, but Naruto wasn't finished with them. Taking careful aim, he pointed his finger at the retreating boys. "Kitsune Bi!" Three small sparks of blue fire shot from his finger, and soon enough the three bullies were not only scared out of their wits, but also sporting little painful burn marks on their rear ends, making them scream even louder.

The little girl looked at the blond boy, who was busy laughing on the ground. While those three had been tormenting her, she didn't think what her savior did was very nice. However, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks get a little warmer when she thought about her mother's tales of princesses that were rescued by their knights in shining armor. Right now, she felt like such a princess.

"Man, what cowards!" Naruto said between his laughs before turning to the still kneeling girl. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" Brought back to earth from her daydreaming, the girl quickly sat up and looked at the boy. "H-Hai, I'm fine. Th-thank you f-for your h-help."

"No worries. If there's one thing I hate, it's bullies. By the way, I'm Naruto! What's your name?" The girl fidgeted a bit from his loud voice, but he sounded friendly, and her family taught her that it was rude not to introduce yourself to someone who helped you.

"My n-name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," she said shyly, then thought about something. "A-are you new here?"

"Yep!" Naruto admitted loudly. "My Jii-chan brought me here today. He had some important business with that other Jiji who lives in that tall building."

"Y-you mean Hokage-sama?" Hinata was a little surprised that someone would not know who the Hokage was, or refer to him as 'Jiji', but that only confirmed Naruto's status as an outsider.

"Yeah, that one!" Naruto grinned. "Hey, wanna play together? I had a lot of fun in the park by myself, but it started to get boring. So, you coming?"

Hinata thought the idea over. While her training was canceled for today, hence her chance to go to the park, she wondered if she could trust this boy. Since he already rescued her from bullies, was really nice and introduced himself, Hinata decided to give him benefit of the doubt. She smiled brightly at him, a gesture that Naruto found really cute, for some reason.

"S-sure."

XXX

"If I understood you correctly, those demons and beasts from another world are slowly infiltrating this dimension to destroy all humanity...That is a truly...original story, Hayato-san. One that I'm finding very hard to believe in all aspects, besides the part where you met Naruto, and even that is very suspicious." Sarutobi was sitting very stiffly, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"I assure you Hokage-dono, that everything I've told you is genuine truth. While I'm aware that it all sounds implausible, the signs are hard to ignore," Hayato replied. "Our world is changing, and my visions show that it is not a change for the better. We are all facing an unspeakable evil that will threaten everything we hold dear. I've made it my mission to warn all those who want to protect the world from this terrible disaster."

There was a heavy silence lingering inside the office, both older men were trying to read one another, all to find and then exploit any weaknesses. A very basic tactic when it comes to politics and negotiations, and while the Sandaime Hokage could be considered a pro at this game because of his lifelong experiences, Hiruzen couldn't deny that his opponent was also skilled in hiding any kind of openings. Well, as the old shinobi saying goes: if there are no openings then create one.

"Putting aside you ominous prediction, there is another very important matter to discuss Hayato-san, namely young Naruto's future."

The old monk was more than a little surprised, however his face didn't betray any emotion. "Ignoring my warning is a grave mistake Hokage-dono," he said carefully, keeping his guard up. "Pray tell, what is there to debate about my grandson's future?" he asked carefully, already seeing where this conversation is going.

"Despite it being an S-rank secret, you, Hayato-san, are already aware that Naruto-kun is Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, therefore he's a valuable asset to the village, both militarily and politically. More importantly, though, both his parents were two of Konoha's finest shinobi, and their son should get a chance to follow their footsteps, if he so desires." Sarutobi leaned closer towards his interlocutor, gaining a more threatening visage. "Furthermore, I'm not keen in seeing the son of two of our village's heroes being raised and educated by the Butcher of Sea Country."

Hayato was silent for a few moments at that revelation. "How long did you know?"

"From the moment you introduced yourself," Hiruzen answered honestly. "I am one of the oldest shinobi in this village. I know many things, one of which is tracking the most potential threats to Konoha and the Land of Fire." There was a short pause after this sentence. "Naruto should stay here. This village is his birthplace and home."

"That is not possible Hokage-dono." There was coldness of a glacier behind Hayato's words. "The boy cannot stay in Konoha."

A sudden burst of killing intent from both men was all that indicated their emotions at that very moment. If one immune to the aura that emanated from them, walked inside the office, he would see two faces that were taking the phrase 'set in stone' quite literally. The atmosphere was so thick that one could probably cut it with a kunai, while the expressionless masks stared at one another, measuring their opponents' strengths and trying to find any weaknesses.

"I could just get rid of you and keep Naruto here, where's he belongs. My ANBU are more than enough to ensure this," Sarutobi said seriously. "However, before I decide on any rash actions, care to explain your reasoning as to why Naruto can't stay?"

The old monk's gaze was hard and sharp, like a freshly cut gem. "The answer isn't complicated. I am aware of how the ninja villages see their Jinchuuriki as nothing more than weapons of mass destruction. They are treated with disdain, distrust, and even hate, no matter what their achievements would be. And don't tell me that he'll have a choice whether he becomes a shinobi or not, because as the potential weapon of Konoha, Naruto won't be given any choice in the matter. Not to mention that his safety would be at constant risk, as proven by how he was taken from under your attention."

Hiruzen's features hardened. "Hayato-san, you're wearing my patience and your welcome."

"Let's not forget that Naruto isn't just a Jinchuuriki, he's a Hanyou," the old monk continued, despite the Hokage's scathing gaze. "His life will be forever bound with the very demon that almost destroyed this village. He's still very young, and his ability to hide the fox features isn't perfect. Tell me, Hokage-dono, how long would it take for someone to finally discover the truth? How long until someone, driven by rage and grief over their loved ones, attacks him? Five years? Two? Six months? Or maybe somebody already knows, and is currently planning to use the boy for their own gain." When the Hokage didn't answer this hypothetical question Hayato knew that his words were having the desired effect. "I will not risk Naruto's life by leaving him in Konoha. If my visions are even half as true as I see them, my grandson's role in the upcoming storm will either save humanity or destroy it. With me, he'll at least be safe from the hatred that shinobi are operating around." Without a word from Hiruzen, the monk just got up from his chair and made his way towards door. He stopped for a moment before reaching for the knob. "If any of your shinobi tries to take my grandson by force, I'll protect him with all my might."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise that I intend to keep."

After that short statement, Sarutobi was once again alone in his office, his mind occupied with the recent conversation. Other worlds...Creatures that could overpower even Bijuu...Savage beasts that seek new prey...All this only made the aged shinobi really tired and confused, something that didn't happen often nowadays. Not seeing any clear solution, the aged Hokage sighed deeply and started signing the neglected papers again.

"You would be wise to heed his words, sensei," a voice from behind the Hokage commented. Turning around, Sarutobi saw a man with long, wild white hair, a horned forehead protector with kanji for 'Oil' on the metal plate, who was wearing a combination of hermit and shinobi clothes.

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen greeted his old student, however there was a bit of tiredness in his words. "If you were here long enough to know what was spoken about, then you're also aware of who that man was, and that Naruto is with him. You have more right to the boy as his father's teacher and Naruto's godfather."

"Come on, sensei, get real! Me raising the brat? No way! I'm no good with kids, and besides, it would create more problems for him to stay in the village, because I wouldn't be able to take him with me." The normally jovial Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) suddenly changed into a more serious person than he normally is. "Besides, I may leave tonight again. Something big is going on in the north."

"Up north? Are you suggesting that Iwa is going to try something?"

"Not Iwa per say, anywhere north of here. All my contacts from around the nations alerted me about very strange events taking place. For instance, just a week ago, a few small villages in Lighting Country were completely wiped out, and from what the witnesses say, it happened in a single night."

"What?! How is that possible?!" Sarutobi asked, shocked upon hearing such news.

"I have no idea. My associate couldn't get any more information, because the Raikage made a great effort in sweeping this one case under the rug," Jiraiya said regretfully. "One thing I'm sure of, whoever or whatever did that, was out of this world. Even the most savage beasts wouldn't be so cruel and vicious." The white haired Sannin's expression said that he wasn't kidding. "If what my contacts say covers anything this Hayato informed you about, even just a little, we may be in very serious trouble in the future."

XXX

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be a longer chapter, but after some re-reading I had to cut it here. Before anyone starts yelling at me, please understand that if I kept going, this chapter would go at a snail's pace. But thanks to this little trick, not only have I finished this one, but I have a very good start on the next chapter.**

**So all I ask is that you be patient a little longer. You won't regret your decision.**


End file.
